One ending is a new beginning
by Anna114
Summary: Every people has a story, some may even have more than one. Some people will get the choice of being the hero of their story other may not. (sorry bad summary, I do not own Boku no Hero Academia)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Anna114: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Boku no Hero / My Hero Academia fanfic! I will keep this into a little short for now, so you won't get a lot of to know just yet! However, as a little warning, in this story, there will be things that will be explained later in the story itself as it continues and of course in the A/N (like this one)  
I'm sorry that all may be a little confusing right now but don't worry, I will try to explain more in the next chapter! **  
**For now, I will say sorry if you find any grammar errors, I'm still working on them, but I hope that you all still will be able to enjoy this story!**

* * *

On the rooftop of one of the local middle school buildings was a young girl with bright red hair, she was sitting on the ground with many different books laying around her. However, she wasn't reading any of them right now, she was just sitting there and looking at the gemstone that is placed on her right hand, it was a shining purple color. Her soul-stone, the sign of who was her soulmate.

She gently touched it with her left hand and sighed little as she turned to her bag and opened it so that she could take out a book and a pen. She then sighed once more before opening the book and began to write something into it.

After sitting there and writing of a few moments, she closed the book and placing it in her bag, which she thereafter closed. She once again looked down at her soul-stone on her right hand; she was focusing so much on it that she didn't notice the green fluffy curly haired girl that was standing behind her, that not until the girl suddenly hugged her from behind her.

"I can see that you're still reading the history of both quirk and soul-stone, have you found out something you didn't know yet, Rosanna?" The green fluffy curly haired girl asked the red-haired girl. She then picked up one of the books that were laying on them. The book that she picked up was about different quirk types from all around the world. Rosanna sighed and looked around at all the books that were just laying around them than she started to pick the books up and stack them up in front of her.

"No, I haven't Izumi, but I'm just going through the books to take some notes, that's all." She said as she took the book from Izumi and put it on top of the other books. Izumi smiled and let go of her to sit down beside her. Elena smiles as she finished stacking all the books together in front of her, she then looked over to Izumi and smiled.

"So, what's bring you up here? Hiding from someone or just wanting to keep your best friend in this crazy world company?" Rosanna asked as she continued to smile. Izumi laughed a little, but shook her head no as she showed Rosanna her right hand, where an every colorful stone was shining brightly… her soul-stone was finally showing colors…

"You meet your soulmate?" Rosanna asks as she looked at Izumi with a look of both happiness and surprises. Izumi continues to smile, but once again shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. but the colors have finally shown, so that may mean that they are near." Izumi said with a smile, that fell after a moment, "or so I hope." Izumi finished saying as she covered the stone once aging and looked up the sky. "I always wonder what kind of person they are…and if they would accept having a quirkless soulmate," Izumi said as she laid down on Rosanna's lap as she closed her eyes, she then felt Rosanna running her fingers through her green fluffy curly hair, which in return made Izumi smile.

"Have you been talking to Bakugo? Didn't I tell you that just because that idiot tells you that you can't be a great hero, it doesn't mean that he's right" Rosanna said as she continued to play with Izumi's hair, which just made Izumi just sighed out in frustration and then looked up at Rosanna? Rosanna looked confused at the looked she was just given by her best friend and decided to ask. "What wrong?"

"Honestly, it's not just him, I have heard it so many times before now that I too am beginning to doubt that I could ever have the chance to become as big a hero as All Might," Izumi admitted as she laid her right arm over her eyes.

"Come on Izumi, I know you will be an amazing hero one day, one better than any _other heroes_ out there, and that includes _All Might_ " When Rosanna said that her tone changed as well, it wasn't kind or sweet, it was like she was angry at them, when Izumi hear that, she thought she just misheard her and chose to ignore it.

"Yeah…but what about yourself Rosanna? I mean you always tell me that I would be an amazing hero, but what about yourself? Don't you always dream about becoming some like your favorite hero Eraserhead, you know someone strong, smart and mysterious?" Izumi said as she smiled up at her best friend.

Rosanna didn't answer her for a long time as she simply there and looked over at the city, thinking. After a few seconds went by Izumi sat up to see why her best friend had gone so quiet suddenly, it was at that moment that Rosanna stood up and took the books, before turning to look at her best friend.

"Remember this Izumi, a hero isn't based on what kind of power they may have or how strong they are, but what they believe is the right thing to do!" with that she went back inside and left Izumi by herself, confused. It didn't take long for Izumi to get to her feet and run after Rosanna that had walked back into the building.

However, after school Rosanna acted like everything was normal, she was back to smiling and being her positive self and doing what she usually did, things like protecting Izumi from Kacchan aka Katsuki Bakugo whenever he would bully her about being quirkless. or when Rosanna would just correct the teacher occasionally. She would always say that she wouldn't have to so much if they would stop thinking that they had everything right, just because they're adults.

As they were walking home together Izumi would tell Rosanna everything about the latest superhero she had analyzed, she would start mumble and ramble on about everything she had learned about the hero, normally people would cut her off and tell her to stop talking, but Rosanna would simply smile and listen to her without saying anything at all.

Even they came to a usual place where they would go their different ways, Izumi would give Rosanna a big hug, which Rosanna, of course, would return with a smile. That was how they always said they're "goodbye" or "see you later/tomorrow" it wasn't too different from their morning greeting where they would also would huge each other of a form of greeting.

They acted a lot like sisters and was really close ever since they first became friends! Izumi smiled as she walked the rest of the way to the apartment where she lived _"we will always be the best of friends, no matter what!"_ Or that was what she thought at least…however, what she didn't know was that the world never was that simple…to anyone.

.

.

.

A few months later, Rosanna left without saying a word to Izumi.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all Enjoyed the very first chapter of "One ending is a new beginning"! If you have any questions or comments, please tell me in the reviews (or send me a PM)! Well, until next time every!**


	2. Chapter 2: A goodbye letter?

**Anna114: Hello once again everyone! I'm happy to see that the first chapter of this story was doing so well that I now am back with chapter 2! However, before that, I like to say thank you to them that have to give my first (My hero academia) fanfic a try! I like to say thank you to LadyTeeTee for your comment to the first chapter!**

 **I also like to explain a little about the soulmate theme that is in this story but not to worry, it will also be explained later in the story itself as well.  
**

 **In this story soulmate is connected by a special stone on their hand, which is called a soul-stone: This stone is something everyone is born with and it starting out just being a grey color, later it will become the color of the person's soulmates eyes when they have met (even if they don't know it yet) but the stone is able to become broken and grey once again, but only if their soulmate dies. I'm sorry if I do not explain it very well, but I will make sure that it also will be explained later in the story.  
**

* * *

As the time for middle schoolers to find out which high school they should go to come around, Izumi was struggling with choosing if she should give UA a try or just take the safe choice and go to a normal high school like most of her classmates. So, she decides to ask Rosanna, who didn't take long to tell her that UA would be the better choice. _(Even when Bakugo was about yell about at her for saying that, and Rosanna threw her book at him for yelling at Izumi)_

However, when Izumi tried to find out which high school Rosanna was going to applying to, Rosanna just told her that she had yet to decide about that, and when Izumi offered to help her make the right choice, Rosanna just told her that she didn't need any help.

A few months before the entrance exam, Rosanna told her not to be too nerves about the AU entrance exam, and that she should just keep her head high and not let anyone put her down. It always felt nice to hear that from a good friend! But that wasn't all that happened within that short time.

On that day when she hearing those awful words from Kacchan, the incident that happened with the sludge villain, meeting All Might and receiving One for all… and on top of all that 1 month before entrance exam … Rosanna had left school, with only a letter left for her... it wasn't even a real letter, but a page from her diary.

Izumi wasn't sure if she should read it or not, it was personal, so she didn't understand why Rosanna would leave her this, it didn't make any sense to her, but she decided to read it in hope of getting an answer.

 _Dear diary._

 _Ever since the day I moved to Japan with my family, I have seen how all the people use their different quirks in their daily lives. I have also seen many heroes and villains around, fighting the big battles between good and evil; there are always many people around to see the battles that they fight… so many different heroes and different villains with powerful and strong quirks. It's not the first time I have seen it happen because when I lived in California (that is before I moved to Japan with my family) it wasn't much different from what I see now._

 _There are so many people that look up to all the heroes, so many kids that want to be just like them when they are all grown up, and knowing that they will get a quirk at the age of 4 years old. It just gives them so many reasons to dream big…only to get their dreams crushed after being told that their quirk isn't good enough or strong enough to fight villains with, but I guess that not always the quirk that's the problem, but the person themselves._

 _However, there will always be other ways for them to could help people with their quirks even if it not as a hero, they could become sidekicks for some great hero, or they could find a place where their quirk is needed the most. I wonder if they always believed their lives to be so wonderful because they were born with, an amazing gift… or as others would see a curse, because it didn't bring them the same happiness as others did for theirs._

 _Quirks, it's seen as a beautiful gift or a terrible curse to fall upon someone…but there is also the people that don't experience either the gift or the curse for themselves. However, that in itself is an even bigger curse for them…being quirkless is the same as being useless to this world, and on top of that, there is also all the bullying that goes with it…I think it's so stupid to think that if a person doesn't have any power, they aren't good at anything. I mean my best friend is quirkless, but I know that she will one day change this world for the better._

 _I still remember the day we met, I had just moved to the neighborhood and was at the park sitting on a swing and wondering around in my thoughts, that's when I saw her (a little girl with curly black and green hair and big green eyes) running after childhood friend (more like childhood bully) and some other boys our age. Anyways, everything seemed fine at first, but then Bakugo and the other boys began to bully some poor kid for no reason. However, she stepped between them and the kid to try to stop them. Just like a real hero, but for some reason that seems to give Bakugo some reason to make fun of her for not having a quirk… I will admit when I walked up to them and got involved in that little fight, I didn't think at all. I remember that I tried to lecture Bakugo on his way of talking to other people, he didn't take to well to that and started yelling at me, that's when the kid's mother finally noticed something was going on and came over to find out what it was._

 _The kid didn't waste so much as a second before standing up and running over to his mother and tell her what happened, so after a few moments after the kid had told what happened. The kid's mother was the one lecturing Bakugo and his friends that what they were doing was wrong and that she would have a serious word with their parents._

 _While all that was going on, the little hero came over to thank me for trying to help, it was a little weird at first because she began to mutter intensely to herself and seemed to be losing touch with the world around us, I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was weird and interesting at the same time…After that day we began to talk more and more, we soon became best friends and still are now!_

 _I have learned many things about her like her wide knowledge of quirks, her love for analyzing and strategizing._

 _In addition, she has learned about me…but there is still something I haven't told her… my quirk, my gift or is it a cure…Honestly, I haven't found the right answer yet. Anyways she knows that I have a quirk, just not what kind of quick it is, but she respects that I haven't told her, even with her wild wide knowledge of quirks and curiosity mixed in…_

 _I'm really happy that you're my friends Izumi, and I always will be!_

 _Signed Rosanna._

* * *

 **Anna114: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me if you like the story so far! or if any of you have any questions about the story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Mrs Evans

**Anna114: Hey, everyone! I share a little about this chapter. Okay, first of all, Rosanna do have a quirk if anyone should be confused after reading this chapter, and don't worry I plan for the next chapter to have a little more of an explanation to where Rosanna have gone.**

 **That was all, for now, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After reading the letter Izumi just stood there for a moment before she hurried to get her shoes on and ran out the front door, the letter falling out her hand and down on the floor in the hallway. Izumi closed the front door and hurried out of the building to the sidewalk on the street.

She tried to call Rosanna, but every time it would just go to voicemail, she even tried to text her a few times as well, but once again no answer. Izumi decides that the best way to start would be at her apartment, maybe she was just sick or something like that…Izumi just hoped that whatever was going on Rosanna was okay.

When she finally came to the apartment building that Rosanna and her family live in. She walked past the doorman and greeted him with a small "hello" and "thank you" as he held the door open for her. She walked up the mailbox to find out which the apartment she should call. Izumi had seen Rosanna place before, many times really. However, she never met Rosanna's parents, since they always seemed to be out on a business trip in for their respected jobs.

As soon as found the one she was looking for, she went over to the door to call the apartment, but once again no one answered. She then walks over to the front desk and asked the woman that was stilling there if she could call Rosanna's apartment and ask for Rosanna when the lady asked for a last-name, it took Izumi a moment to remember the name on the mailbox, the last-name on it read Evans, so that was what she told the lady. The lady behind the desk nod and call the apartment… It took a few moments before the lady turned back to Izumi and say. "I'm sorry, but seems like no one is home right now" Izumi nod and decided to ask. "Have you seen Rosanna Evans come through here, I mean I thought that she would be home, but that doesn't look to be the case?" Izumi asked, and the lady thought for a second, before answering.

"I'm sorry miss, but I haven't seen her around, and believe me when I say that I can remember every face that has walked through this hallway, but miss Rosanna Evans was not one of them for the last couple days." The lady answered her as she looked over something on her computer.

Izumi sighed and turned around to leave, but was stopped by the same lady that suddenly said, "I'm not sure if this will be any help, but I did see Mrs. Evans walk in here yesterday, and I overheard her talk with her oldest daughter over the phone, it didn't seem like anything was wrong with how calm Mrs. Evans acted." _So, Rosanna's mother did already know?_

Before Izumi could even begin to think about it, the front doors were opened and another lady dress in a fancy outfit walked in. As Izumi turned around to look at the one who came in, she heard the lady behind the desk say, "Mrs. Evans, welcome back" ….it took more a minute to realis what the lady she just talked with said… _"THAT'S ROSANNA'S MOTHER?"_ Izumi thought to herself: _"I mean I know that Rosanna said something about her family being a big deal around the world, but I didn't know that her mother was one of the top fashion designers."_

As the woman walked past her, Izumi quickly snapped out of her shock and ran over to her without thinking. "E-excuse me, m-my name is Izumi Midoriya and I'm a classmate and good friend of your oldest daughter Rosanna, I was wondering if you could please tell me where I can find her, she has missed a lot of schools and I haven't heard from her for some time now" Izumi said in a hurry, she was trying hard not show that she was nervous, so she talked so fast she could in hoping that lady in front of her won't think she was wasting her time.

The woman in front of her looked a little surprised, to say the least, but she smiled none the last. "So, your Izumi, Rosanna told me a little about you." Her voice sounded sweet, not much like the woman Rosanna described her.

"She has?" She didn't expect that after Rosanna had told her that she didn't see her parents much, being told that Rosanna had told her parents about her came a little as a surprise.

Mrs. Evans nods her head with a smile "She has, but that's not the reason why you here, right? You just asked me where you could find Rosanna." She thought for a moment before answering her "Well Izumi, it's not all that easy to explain…would you like to come with me up to the apartment and have some tea with me while I explain?" Mrs. Evans asked her as she went over to the elevator, Izumi nod and went with her to the elevator.

The elevator ride was short and quiet, Mrs. Evans looks like she was checking something on her phone, all while Izumi stood there, looking at elevator doors, waiting for them to open once again.

When they finally came to the apartment, Mrs. Evans laid her things on the couch and went into the kitchen, while Izumi went over to sit on the couch, nervously. _Okay, Izumi, just come down. The only thing I must do is ask her and hope that she will tell me where I can find Rosanna…or at the least get some form of an explanation for what's going on_ Izumi thought to herself as she keeps on waiting for Mrs. Evans to come back.

When Mrs. Evans finally did, she brought out some tea for the two of them, as she sat down in front of her, smiling…however, the look in her eyes didn't look as friendly as the smile.

"Now Izumi, I aware that this is the first time we meet, and I'm sure that Rosanna already informed you that her father and I aren't always around her and her sisters. We both love our jobs, but It does keep us rather busy and away from home a lot." She took a cup of tea and drinks a little of it, before continuing.

"I will be honest with you when Rosanna called me to about what high school she was going to choose, I was surprised, as well as a little sad. You see the school she chooses is very special…and it's probably more suited for someone like... you" She stopped for a moment and sighed "She asks me to call the principal of your middle school to come to an agreement with him about her leaving for high school earlier than the others in her class." She drinks a little more of her tea.

"A special school? More suited for someone like me?... I'm sorry, but I don't seem to follow what you're trying to say, Ma'am.

Mrs. Evans sighed once again and then looked directly into Izumi's eyes when she said "…Rosanna has applied for Black Lotus Academy ... A school for people without quirks" she said with a serious look in her eyes.

* * *

 **Anna114: Okay, chapter 3's done, and as I said before, in the next chapter there will be any explanation to Black Lotus Academy, and why Rosanna is there if she has a quirk.**

 **If any of you have any questions about this chapter or the first two previous chapters, please feel free to write a comment and I will try my best to answer it without spoiling the story!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Lotus Academy?

**Anna1114: And once again, I'm back with a new chapter of this amazing story! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because you don't have to wait any longer for this chapter!**

 **A little info thought this chapter you will learn a little more about where Rosanna is, but as I still like to have a little secret to story! and as I forgot to do last time, I like to say thank you to all your guys and girls that have given my story a chance and tried to read it :-) but that all for now!**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! so please enjoy.**

* * *

"A school for people without quirks? What do you mean? I haven't heard of something like that before" Izumi was slight panicking at the new information. As far as she knew, there haven't been any school in Japan meant for quirkless people.

"To put it simply, this school is for them that have not been able to get a quirk, it was meant as an idea to make their life a little easier, since as you know … quirkless people don't always have the same, how should I put it… options for in life, as those people with quirks. So black lotus academy was created to give them more options in their life, it will also give them a chance to meet other people with the same…problem" Mrs. Evans tried to explain in the nicest way she could think off.

"Okay, but if the school is meant for them that haven't gotten a quirk, then why would Rosanna apply there? and how does she even apply?" Izumi questioned her, she had so many questions right now."

"Apparently the school does allow people with quirks to apply to the school by spending around 2 weeks there, so that they can go through some different tests that are testing their physical ability and mental intelligent levels, as far as I know, she also has her quirk tested as well" Mrs. Evans sighed again. "I was informed that she will be giving a special class for the special type of quirk she has if she is accepted in. As for Rosanna's reason…, I'm afraid that I do not know." Mrs. Evans replied with a sad expression.

There was silence for a moment before Izumi decided to break it, by asking "I have been wording this for a while, but I never really asked Rosanna, but what exactly is her quirk?" Izumi asked nervously.

That seemed to cut Mrs. Evans off for a second, before she placed her teacup back on the table, she then once again met Izumi's eyes with a serious look.

"Izumi, please understand that this quirk can be quite dangerous if she is not careful, that is why both her father and I have decided that she needed special lessons for it, and she is not allowed to use it in public unless in an emergency… her quirk is called Rewrite." Mrs. Evans series expiration changes into a sad one as she explains.

 **In an unknown location:**

As Izumi was talking with Mrs. Evans, Rosanna was currently sitting in a nurse office, as a young nurse was examining her.

"Okay, Miss Evans, it looks like you are in good health, everything looks in order," The nurse says as she takes Rosanna pules. While Rosanna was simply sitting there, waiting for it to be over. It has been a few days since she arrowed at the academy and had gone through some physical tests that including fighting robots, as well as normal hand to hand combat fighting.

As the nurse finished the examination, she turns to look at Rosanna. "Well, it looks like everything is good, and you should be ready for the quirk test tomorrow. However, I recommend that you should get as much rest as you can for tomorrow." The nurse explains to her as she looks over her notes.

Rosanna just nod as she listens to the nurse, it wasn't the first time in the last few days that she has been visiting the nurse's office, every time she was done with training for the day, it became a recommended for all new students to get a regular checkup for safety purposes. But through the past few days, she feels like the nurse just is repeating herself.

"Thank you, I will. May I go back to my room now?" Rosanna asked in a tired voice as she stood up, the nurse give her an approving nod for Rosanna to leave. After leaving the nurse's office to walk through the hallways of the academy, she couldn't stop thinking of why she came here, couldn't stop thinking about family and couldn't stop thinking about her best friend, Izumi. The way she simply left wasn't right, and she honestly felt bad about it…but right now too many things were going on and it made her unsure about things.

It didn't take long for her to find herself in the school's garden, it was one of the places in the school that allowed the students to relax and room to breathe for a moment. For the past few days, she went here after her little visit to the nurse's office, it honestly did make her feel more relaxed after a day of training.

She decided to lay down on the grown to relax, and simply thinking about everything right now. However, before that, she decided to take out her phone and did something she should have done before.

 **Back with Izumi and Mrs. Evans**

Izumi just sat there in silence unsure of what to say at that very moment… she had many questions that she wanted to ask, but just couldn't get herself to ask any. However, from the look in Mrs. Evans's eyes, she could see that older lady wasn't done talking yet.

"I understand that you probably have many questions about it, but I'm afraid that I am unable to explain her quirk in fully." Mrs. Evans looked down as she once again poured herself a cup of tea, after drinking a little of it, she once again began to explain. "From what my husband and I have been told, it seems that this the quirk, rewrite, is a form for an evolved form of a brainwashing quirk, but that is all I know." as she finished explaining, she once again looked up to meet Izumi's eyes.

Izumi nod as she thanked Mrs. Evans for the tea, and for letting her into her home. She stood up as Mrs. Evans did the same to walk her to the door.

"Once again thank you for telling me where Rosanna is," Izumi said as she opened the door and walked out, Mrs. Evans simply smiled and with a small "your welcome" the older woman closed the door.

Izumi walked to the elevator, thinking about everything Mrs. Evans had told her, but what bothered her the most was what Mrs. Evans had told her about Rosanna's quirk…it just didn't sound right to her for some reason, she didn't know why but she just got the feeling that it wasn't the truth.

Suddenly she heard her phone ring, and when she looked at it, she nearly dropped her phone on the floor on the hallway floor. It was a surprise Rosanna suddenly was calling her back, so she picked up as fast as she could.

"Rosanna, what's going on? Why did you just leave without saying goodbye? Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls or my text?" Izumi was asking so many questions as fast as she could, that Rosanna was worried that she had forgotten how to breathe for a second.

"Hey, calm down Izumi, and remember that you have to breathe between asking questions, but to answer your questions, I got a amazing opportunity to take the entry exam at- "Before Rosanna could continue to explain, Izumi, cut her off, by confessing "At black lotus academy, yeah I talked to your mother and she told me about it."

Suddenly the line on the other side of went silent for a moment, as Izumi was about to ask if Rosanna was okay, Rosanna surprised her by yelling into the phone "YOU TALKED TO MY MOTHER, SINCE WHEN?" From Rosanna's tone, she didn't sound very happy at all.

"Just a few minutes ago, she told me a little about black lotus academy, and I was a more than a little surprised to learn that you went to a school meant to help people without quirks. I'm just sad that you didn't tell me before you left" Izumi said as the elevator doors opened, and she walked in, pressing the floor button.

"…Did she tell you anything else?" Izumi look confused as she didn't expect Rosanna to ask a question like that, but she decided to answer needless "She also told me about your quirk, I had no idea that had something so cool as an evolved form of a brainwashing, that's so cool! – "Before she could say more, Rosanna once again cuts her off, but this time Izumi could hear confusing in her voice.

"An evolved form of a brainwashing? What are you talking about?"

"Your mother told me that your quirk was named Rewrite and that it was an evolved form of a brainwashing" Okay that wasn't her exact words, but it was close enough.

"…Izumi, Rewrite isn't an evolved form of a brainwashing, it's something different…something that probably shouldn't even really exist."

* * *

 **Anna114: And chapter 4 done! As always! I hope you are enjoying this story so far!  
**

 **If any of you have any questions about this chapter or any of the previous chapters, feel free to ask me, and I will do my best to answer :-) Oh a please leave me a comment to tell me what you think, That is if any like to!**

 **But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, see you all next time :-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: New teacher, new lesson

**Anna114: Hello once again everyone, I will keep this short, something in this chapter will be explained in my chapter notes below after the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Their convocation on the phone didn't last much longer as Izumi went home. More confused than ever before. Rosanna didn't explain much about what was going on, but suddenly she changed the subject when she apologized to Izumi for leaving so sudden and only leaving that letter behind… she kept on saying that she really missed Izumi, but that they would still hold contact even if they couldn't see each other every day.

But suddenly Izumi could hear someone on the other line say something about a curfew, and Rosanna apologizing once more, telling her that she needs to get going and ended the call.

Izumi was looking at her phone, she wasn't sure what to say or do…but despite it all, she decided to go on as if nothing happened for as long as she could. It was true that she was worried about Rosanna and wanted to know more about what was going on. But right now, she had to concentrate on getting into U.A.

And that was just what she did, she trained hard every day, she studied as much as she could without once letting anything distract her. The day of the entrance exam Izumi felt ready to begin a new chapter of her life.

 **^^ Time-skip ^^**

It's been a few days after the U.A. had finally started the first semester of the school year. Izumi felt very happy to that she did not only make it to her dream school but she also already made a few friends in the class. Unfortunately, Bakugo was also in the class, being the same jerk he always was since he got his quirk.

Over the first and second day, they all met most of their teachers, like Shota Aizawa ( _Eraserhead),_ Hizashi Yamada _(Present Mic)_ , Nemuri Kayama _(Midnight)_ and of course All Might. Most of their lessons were expected, but they were also getting some new lessons that only been taught in school for the past few years.

The first one was named Hero history and the second one was named soul stones history. They hadn't gotten much information about what they were about, and to make things a little more confusing, they had absolutely no idea who their teacher was, only that her name was Naomi and that she was a pro-hero like every other teacher in U.A.

Because they weren't sure what to expect, they all simply decided to wait and see what would happen. When the door open and a young-looking woman with green eyes and long black hair walked in, she was dressed in a long sleeves dress that stopped a little above the knee, the dress itself had a piano like a theme to it. She had also long black boots that went a little under the knee, while in her hair she had her brown hair set up in a music-key. But what stood out the most was the big black guitar on her back and the music-themed headphones around her neck.

As she walked up to the blackboard and wrote her name on the board, there was the surprised look on nearly everyone's faces when they saw the name on the board. Naomi Yamada.

"Hello everyone, my is Naomi Yamada and I will be you teaching in history of heroes and history of soul stones, and as I'm not really sure you are aware of since both the history of heroes and the history of soul stones isn't a subject have been learned in schools until a few years ago. In Hero-history, we will learn about past heroes that have made a name for themselves through history. And in Soul-stones history we will be considering what makes that stone in your hands so special. Any questions?" Naomi finished explaining as she turns to her students.

Toru Hagakure, loving a little gossip, decided to ask the one question that nearly everyone in the class wanted to ask at every moment. "Mrs. Yamada? Do you know our English teacher, Hizashi Yamada?"

Naomi just smiled, as she answered without a second thought, "In a matter of fact I do, as he happens to be my husband" Even if many could have guessed that, it still came as a shock to them. they haven't thought that Mr. Yamada was married.

While all of this was going on, Izumi (being as curious as she is) was trying to find out who their new teacher was based on her costume. Izumi, after all, loved to know more about pro heroes and since she had already recognized who all her other teachers were, why not find out about this one as well?

"Well everyone, before we begin I feel like informing you that I do not accept any form of rude or unaccepted behaver in my classes, and if any of you should ignore the first 2 warnings that you will be given, I won't hesitate to send you to the principal without a second thought... or worse." Even if Mrs. Yamada was smiling, everyone in the room could feel the dark aura around her, it was a promise that she wasn't joking if it was the last way to go.

"Lady Melody" Izumi suddenly whispered as she looked at Mrs. Yamada, unfortunately, wasn't as quiet as she thought she was because when she looked up she saw the hold class, including the teacher looking at her. But where her fellow classmates looked confused, Mrs. Yamada was smiling. However, she didn't say anything and continued.

"Okay everyone, let's not waste any more time now and just getting started with today's lesson. Our first lesson will be about soul-stones. So, let's start." Mrs. Yamada (Lady Melody) said as her dark aura fade back to normal.

"We will start with the basic knowledge about soul-stones, as I'm sure everyone here knows a soul-stone is a symbol of love, the stone is able to show the way to your soulmate. However, despite the high chance any to find their soulmate, there is some that may not find their soulmate or in worse case even lose their soulmate." She started to explain as she looked over her notes.

"But before we talk more about that, we should get started with how does one know they had found their soulmate? From most experience that has been told, a simple touch from your soulmate is what will revival the colors of the stone from the simply grey color that we are born with. However, if there should ever happen something to your soulmate, in most cases of death, the stone will once again turn grey, but the stone will also crack, and never be able to shine again." She explained as she looked over the class.

Most of this was basic knowledge that parents would tell their kids when they were at the age of 7. As none of her students asked any questions, she took it as a sign that everyone understood and was ready to continue.

"However, since there still isn't much other knowledge about it, it's easy to assume that there are still more secrets to them, any questions?" She said began to write some of the facts on the board. When she was done writing everything on the board she turned around and walked over the table to get out the books she had brought with her today, as she finishes put the books on the table she turned to look at everyone.

"Now would the class president please come up here and give the books around everyone else," She said as she turned around to find the list of students, but when she turned back all the books was gone, and all the students now had a book on their table.

"Thank you, mister class president!" She smiled and told them what pages they should read for the next class as this one came to its end.

Even if they only went over some of the basic of what a soul stone is, it was an okay way to start for their time having that class, there was much to learn, it would open new doors. For some, it would lead to finding their one true love and for others, it would lead them to learn secrets as well as promises that were long ago forgotten.

Lady Melody or Naomi Yamada looked down at her own soul-stone and couldn't help but smile. Knowing how lucky she is that she could marry and live with her one true love. The stone had shown her the way and now she hoped that she could guide her students on how their stone also will help them find their way through life.

* * *

 **Anna114: Here is a little about who Naomi Yamada(Lady Melody) is, what Hero history is and what Soul-stone history is:**

 **Naomi Yamada (Lady Melody): She has long black hair and green eyes, and she is married to Hizashi Yamada. She is an underground hero like Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead) because she doesn't like to be in the spotlight all that much. Her quirk is called Harmony, which allows the music she plays to create a life-like illusion to trap her enemy in and defeat them. **

**Hero history: Here the students will learn a little about past hero, who they were, who they became, and what they left behind. They will learn about both big as well as small Heros that have either retired or dead along the line. **

**Soul-stone history: Here the students will learn more about the special stone, why it is special as well what happens when ones soulmate deads. They will learn the stone can open up the door to both finding their soulmate as well as finding out secrets from the past.**


End file.
